Claire Lockhart
Claire Gracelynne Lockhart is an actress who plays Jocelyn Gilbert in Kingsley Heights. She is most notably most known for her role in the hit teen-drama supernatural The Vampire Journals. Appearance *Hair Color: Dark brown *Eye Color: Brown *Astrological Sign: Sagittarius *Nationality: Bulgarian - American Career Lockhart began her career in 2001 when she flied out to the set of the Spanish television show El Toro. Lockhart had no experience of Spanish, so they were forced to put dubs in her voice. She played Maria, a young aspiring girl, and the episodes she filmed aired in 2003. Once filming ended in 2001, she took a break from acting and went to school. By 2007, she had guest starred in the television shows Maisy in the Middle, Teenage Daughters, and had also been in seven episodes of Locking Hearts. ''In 2008, she got her big break. She won a recurring role in hit comedy series ''Daytime Drama, guest starred in one of the most famous TV shows of that time (Acting in the Meadow) and had her first role in a movie-- Thicker than Water as Georgia Hunter. She was named one of the best tween-early teenaged actresses ever. By 2009 she left children's shows and movies. Lockhart auditioned for Know Your Enemies and surprisingly, won the main character role (Abigail Dawson). She began to "grow up", as the media called it. Between that time, she won multiple roles- most specifically in the movie Caution ''as a recurring character, Emma. In 2010 she began to get even bigger. The CW hired her to be the main character of their promising teen supernatural show ''The Vampire Journals, where she plays newly-turned vampire Alaina Gilbert and Alaina's Bulgarian doppelganger, Nina Petrova. She was praised by the media once the Pilot aired, becoming well known as a beautiful Bulgarian teenage actress. In 2011 she appeared in the movie The Carter Family. ''The prducer, Brian Cambridge, asked her to audition, but she took up the offer and auditioned for a minor role, but was given a main role and played Sienna. Once 2012 came, Lockhart decided to keep up the career. She auditioned for the following shows/movies- ''SOS Island, ''a Titanic-based drama, ''Queen Victoria, ''the life of the young queen of England, and Kingsley Heights, a drama series. She won major/main roles in all of the previous stated productions. It was rumored that in 2015, when ''Vampire Journals is set to end, Lockhart plans to leave all other channels and focus on CW's new shows and some movies. Claire has never stated if it was true or not. In 2012 she was offered a record deal, but Lockhart turned the offer down because of her filming- 2 TV shows and 2 movies. Trivia *She admitted on her personal Lumblr that she is a sucker for green tea and tea in general. *Claire owns 3 horses, and rides in her spare time. *She is Bulgarian by birth and blood, like her celebrity doppelganger, Nina Dobrev. *Apparently, when she was younger, she dreamed of being a dolphin trainer. *She finished up her junior year of high school in 2012; she is now homeschooled because of her career. *Unlike the rest of her cast, she has a Lumblr, not a TweetBook. *She loves sports, especially horseback riding, then tennis, then softball. *In the past, Claire dated a Know Your Enemies ''co-star (Michael Jenkins) for six months in 2011. Since then, it has been said that Lockhart is not interested in a relationship. *Lockhart is best friends with costars Nina Holt and Marie Hartford, but she is good friends with Jeremy Grande and says he's one of her only guy friends. She's not exactly best friends with every other castmate, but she's on good terms with them. *Claire said on Lumblr that "I love Kingsley Heights, but The Vampire Journals will always be my home and the Journals cast will always be my best friends." *Lockhart is rumored to be dating her ''The Exiled Chosen costar Andrew, who also plays her love interest on the show. Filmography Television *''El Toro'' as Maria (2003; two episodes) *''Locking Hearts'' as Ella (2005, seven episodes) *''The Georgia Hills'' as Diana (2006, three episodes) *''Daytime Drama'' as Penny Heines (2008-2010, recurring character) *''Soccer Girls'' as Hayley Parrish (2008-2011, minor role, eighteen episodes) *''Know Your Enemies'' as Abigail Dawson (2009-2012, main role) *''Cancelled'' as Danielle (2010, recurring character, 18 episodes) *''The Vampire Journals'' as Nina Petrova/Alaina Pierce (2010-present, main role) *''Better than Revenge'' as Virginia Gilbert (2012-present, main role) *''Kingsley Heights'' as Jocelyn Gilbert (2012-present, main role) *''The Exiled Chosen'' as Taylor Wilson (2012-present, main role) Movies *''Thicker than Water'' as Georgia Hunter (2008) *''Caution'' as Emma Morgan (2010) *''Mr. Foxface'' as Sarah (2010, cameo, uncredited) *''Karate Teen'' as Anna (2011) *''The Carter Family'' as Sienna (2011) *''SOS Island'' as Riana (2012, post-production) *''Queen Victoria'' as Queen Victoria (2012, filming) Guest Starring *''Maisy in the Middle'' as Mara (2001, episode "Amy's Niece") *''Teenage Daughters'' as Cara (2002, episode "Dirtbag") *''Perfectly Good Home'' as Laurel (2005, episode "Eight Blind Mice") *''Acting in the Meadow'' as Julie (2008, episode "Juliet's Pillow") *''Hark the Harald'' as Daniella (2010, episode "Rainbows") *''Seventy Minutes'' as herself (2012, documentary about herself) Gallery Claire.gif|Claire at the 2012 movie premiere of Flee. Claire002.gif Claire003.gif Claire005.gif|At the People's Choice Awards Claire006.gif Claire007.gif Claire008.png Claire009.gif Claire010.gif Claire011.jpg Claire012.gif Claire013.gif Claire014.gif Claire015.gif Caroline016.gif Claire017.gif Claire018.gif Claire019.gif Claire020.jpg Claire021.jpg Claire022.jpg Claire023.jpg Claire023.gif Tumblr_m1r0d7nY431qi6xn8o7_250.gif Tumblr_m1r0d7nY431qi6xn8o5_250.gif Claire024.gif Claire026.gif Claire027.gif Claire028.gif Claire029.gif Claire031.gif Claire032.gif Category:Actresses Category:Content Category:Cast Category:Main Cast